silverclan_and_stormclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
StormClan/Roleplay
This is where you can roleplay your StormClan cats. Frozensky strode through camp, gazing up at the trees as she passed by. A bird sat on the tree, Frozensky standing below. She tensed her muscles, leaping forward and sinking her claws into the bark. Flamestar 22 21:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar looked at Wetshine's swollen belly. New kits. ''She thought. ''StormClan is getting bigger. StormClan had formed after SilverClan, though it was already almost as big. The Song Of Silence 21:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky purred as she climbed up the tree, hoping the bird wouldn't notice her. She quickly pounced, seeing the chance and sinking her claws into the birds neck. Flamestar 22 21:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar acknowledged Hiddenshade, who had just sent out a border patrol. The Song Of Silence 21:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The bird squealed in pain and flapped it's wins, trying to escape from the cats grasp. Forzensky bared her fangs, nipping at the birds neck once more. Flamestar 22 22:00, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar heard a squawk and followed it. She came to a tree, seeing Frozensky. "Congratulations on that bird!" Stormstar called. The Song Of Silence 22:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky, her teeth caked with blood, sat down the bird, purring in satisfaction. "Thanks," She meowed, twitching her whiskers in amusement. Flamestar 22 22:31, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Are you going to bring that back to camp, or keep hunting?"the clan leader asked. The Song Of Silence 22:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I was planning to keep hunting," Frozensky murmered, picking up the bird, sneezing just after a feather tcikled at her nose. "But I can bring it back to camp if you want." Flamestar 22 11:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "No you can keep going. It's greenleaf, it's not like the clan is starving."Stormstar meowed. The Song Of Silence 12:24, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky let out a small chuckle, meeting her leaders gaze. "Alright. I'll be going then. I misewell put this bird on the fresh kill-pile. Anyone you'd like me to take with?" Flamestar 22 12:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Asterflight, Bloompaw, and Hollyshine would be good."Stormstar mewed. The Song Of Silence 12:47, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Frozensky meowed, giving leader a curt nod. "Asterflight, Blooompaw, Hollyshine!" She called, her voice strong and clear. Asterflight yawned, bounding towards Frozensky, Bloompaw and Hollyshine follwing behind. "Yes, Frozensky?" Flamestar 22 12:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "You three are going hunting with Frozensky."It was Stormstar who answered. The Song Of Silence 12:57, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Please don't roleplay my characters.)) Frozensky flattenend her ears, narrowing her eyes as Stormstar spoke. I can speak for myself! ''She thought, kneading her claws into the soil of the ground. "Oh, okay. I could use a good hunt," Meowed Asterflight, lapping a paw across his chest fur. Flamestar 22 13:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Ok)) Stormstar gave her fur a couple of licks. "Sorry."she muttered. The Song Of Silence 13:15, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((She didn't say that aloud, Racer. When text is in italics, that means they're thinking.)) Asterflight shot his gaze back to Forzensky. "So, when do we leave?" Frozensky stood up straight, her fur bristling. "We're still waiting for Hoollyshine and Bloompaw." Flamestar 22 13:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Ik, but since she narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears, Stormstar knew she was annoyed.)) Stormstar left the group to get organized and went back to Hiddenshade. The Song Of Silence 13:35, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky stood beside Asterflight, blinking before a yawn emerged from her mouth. She waited for Hollyshine and Bloompaw, exchanging a few glances with Asterflight every now and then. Flamestar 22 13:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade returned from hunting, two squirrels hanging in the powerful deputy's jaws. "I'm back," 15:49, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Frozensky meowed, dipping her head in greeting. Asterflight sat beside Frozensky, waiting for the two cats. Flamestar 22 16:15, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot peered out from the medicine cat's den. ''I wonder if any of Wetshine's kits will be my apprentice.. She waited patiently for Hiddenshade and Stormstar. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) 16:27, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade placed his catches in the freshkill pile, his black-and-silver tail waving. 17:07, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Congratulations Hiddenshade."mewed Stormstar, eyes hungrily looking at the squirrels. "We won't be hungry tonight." The Song Of Silence 17:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay